luheartfandomcom-20200214-history
FAQ
i'm a mage on lucent heart, and still i don't know how to use spells and other powers, can you tell me what to do? =Frequently Asked Questions= The recommended requirements are: |- bgcolor="f0f0ff" |'Question'|| Which signs are best suited to which class? |- bgcolor="fff0f0" |'Answer'|| We’ll have a full description of each sign and how it affects each class soon! |- bgcolor="f0f0ff" |'Question'|| Are there guilds in the game? |- bgcolor="fff0f0" |'Answer'|| Yes! |- bgcolor="f0f0ff" |'Question'|| I saw crazy-looking armor in the trailer. Is that a final form? |- bgcolor="fff0f0" |'Answer'|| Sort of! That’s your special zodiac armor. You gain it and incredible abilities when you use your zodiac power! |- bgcolor="f0f0ff" |'Question'|| Will there be a lot of Facebook-only events? |- bgcolor="fff0f0" |'Answer'|| There’ll be a mix of forum, Facebook, and in-game events, and more often than not, these events will span both in-game and forum, or forum and Facebook. So you’ll have tons of events to choose from! |- bgcolor="f0f0ff" |'Question'|| How do we sign up for Closed Beta? |- bgcolor="fff0f0" |'Answer'|| You have to get a beta key from one of our partners and link it to your account. |- bgcolor="f0f0ff" |'Question'|| Will there be an anti-botting system or chatspam system? |- bgcolor="fff0f0" |'Answer'|| We definitely have an anti-botting system! We also have a chat filtering. |- bgcolor="f0f0ff" |'Question'|| Will we be able to play with people all over the world? |- bgcolor="fff0f0" |'Answer'|| Yes, we will have players from all over! You’ll have the chance to make friends worldwide! |- bgcolor="f0f0ff" |'Question'|| What is the maximum resolution? |- bgcolor="fff0f0" |'Answer'|| Our current max resolution is 1680 x 1050 (with the option to drag the windowed version to be as large as you want), but this could change with the next version we receive! |- bgcolor="f0f0ff" |'Question'|| Does this game support Windows 8 (64 bit)? |- bgcolor="fff0f0" |'Answer'|| Yup! You’re good to go! |- bgcolor="f0f0ff" |'Question'|| Will there be guild houses? |- bgcolor="fff0f0" |'Answer'|| This may be a future possibility. |- bgcolor="f0f0ff" |'Question'|| What happens in the arenas? Are they just PVP environments? |- bgcolor="fff0f0" |'Answer'|| We’ll be releasing more information about this later on! |- bgcolor="f0f0ff" |'Question'|| Will there be different countries to travel to? |- bgcolor="fff0f0" |'Answer'|| Yes! There are different areas that make up the world of Acadia, some more dangerous than others! |- bgcolor="f0f0ff" |'Question'|| Will there be enchanting? |- bgcolor="fff0f0" |'Answer'|| Yes. We’ll be releasing more information on how Lucent’s enchanting will work, later on. |- bgcolor="f0f0ff" |'Question'|| Can we distribute stats? |- bgcolor="fff0f0" |'Answer'|| No, but your stats will be increased to maximize your class potential. You'll also have the ability to specifically tailor your skills through the Astrolabe! |- bgcolor="f0f0ff" |'Question'|| Can I play this game with a Intel® G33/G31 Express Chipset Family of 256? |- bgcolor="fff0f0" |'Answer'|| Yes, this should work with the game just fine. |- bgcolor="f0f0ff" |'Question'|| Will there be guild emblems? |- bgcolor="fff0f0" |'Answer'|| We do have guild emblems. The leader of the guild can create an emblem at either the size of 16x16 or 32x32 pixels and must be the format of either .tga or .bmp. |}